


Tony Gets More Than Answers

by MacBeka



Series: The Life of a Billionaire, Playboy Philanthropist [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pre-Avengers - Fandom, Pre-Thor - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Loki, Confrontation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Magic, Needy Loki, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking, Test flights, bc Loki's a diva, glimpse of torture, poor Happy, top!tony, use of magic in sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's been thinking about Loki's vanishing act for a fortnight now. Finally he finds the man and gets his answers, and a little more on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Gets More Than Answers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this really warrants the graphic violence tag, but I thought I'd put it in anyway, just in case. Basically Loki is interrogating Amora in a not so friendly way. As in, she's tied to a chair and there are a few knives stuck in her.

Tony had been re-watching the clip of his night with Loki over and over again for weeks now. Mostly the whole vanishing thing, but the sex had been amazing, and thankfully there were cameras in the elevator and the car too, and he had the pictures on his phone.

He'd been throwing the clip through all sorts of examination: colour changes, inverted colours, slowed down, sped up, zoomed in, but there was nothing to give even a clue as to what Loki was or what he'd done.

Tony sighed, running a hand over his face. "Jarv, have we tried infrared?"

JARVIS didn't reply, instead turning the clip to infrared mode. Tony sat forward and paused it right at the start. Loki hardly had a heat signature; his body temperature almost the same as their surroundings, meaning he was hardly visible. What the hell?

He started it again and watched closely. When Loki brought his hands to his mouth, they started to get hotter until they were almost a bright white on the screen before he pressed them to Tony's cheeks, marks of his hands on his skin. They faded back to the same colour as the rest of his body before he stood and the white returned all over his body at the same timestamp as the clothes appearing.

This was weird as all hell. The only way he'd work it out at all would be to find him, but he had no way of contacting the man. If he even was a man. As in, human, because he was definitely male.

"Sir, I have been able to isolate the words," JARVIS said suddenly, sounding triumphant.

"Play it."

Loki's whisper came through the speakers, and it definitely wasn't English.

"It doesn't match any language in my database, but the closest thing I can find is Old Norse."

"As in, Vikings and shit?"

"Yes, sir."

Well, damn. So Loki was some sort of Viking? What the hell had his life become...

"Can you set a biometric trace on any public camera you have access to? I want to find this guy."

"Of course, sir," JARVIS said as the operation came up onscreen.

Tony sighed and spun round on his chair to look at the almost finished suit. All he had left to do was some systematic testing. Meaning, he had to put it on and go flying. It was one thing to test the propulsion in the workshop, with Dum-E and U on hand with fire extinguishers, but to go out with it? That was completely different.

But he needed something to take his mind of Loki, so maybe it was a good idea. He drained his glass and set it down before walking over and standing in place for JARVIS to put it on him. The AI started the process automatically.

"Is this a good idea, sir?" JARVIS asked in a slightly more tinny tone through the helmet.

"Jarv, I think I fucked an alien, this is hardly the worst idea I've ever had. Keep the search going."

"Very well," JARVIS answered, sounding very resigned.

Tony walked out onto the helipad and started the engines, the sound not dissimilar to the arc reactor. He focused on the onscreen stats as he started to rise up. He laughed and grinned when he was able to move around, controlling the flight almost easily.

He sped off, flying through the air easily. He glanced across the stats, adjusting his angle so he didn't hit anything.

"Sir, I've found Loki," JARVIS said, a slightly surprised tone to his voice.

"Really? Huh, that was quick. Set a waypoint, we're goin' to go say hi."

"It may not be best at this moment in time, sir," he said hesitantly.

"What? Fuck that, Jarv, lets go say hello."

JARVIS didn't answer, but a blue dot popped up on his HUD. It was only a couple of miles away. Loki really hadn't gone far. He dodged and swerved to avoid buildings until the building Loki was in was just ahead. There didn't seem to be any way in on the scans. No doors, no windows, nothing. Through the wall it was.

He turned up the engines and braced himself before he went crashing through the brick, the wall giving easily under the force of the suit and the engines. There didn't seem to be much damage either, ignoring a few scratches.

Loki span to see him, an alarmed look on his face. Tony lifted the face plate and grinned.

" _Stark_?" Loki asked incredulously.

"Thought I'd pop by, say hey," he remarked. "I just--"

That was when he noticed the man tied to the chair behind Loki. There was blood across every inch of skin, cuts and bruises everywhere, but Loki didn't look much better. What really freaked him out was the wicked looking daggers holding the guy's hands to the arms of the chair.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked suddenly, trying to make light of the situation.

"Yes, you are," Loki hissed, his bright green eyes looking vicious. "What do you want?"

"Uh... Do you want to deal with that?" he asked quietly, pointing at the man in the chair.

Loki turned to look. "Drop the glamour, Amora," Loki snapped, pulling the knives free.

The man hissed and glared at Loki, a shimmer going over his skin. Soon, there was no man, instead there was a gorgeous, practically naked blonde sat there, her hair bloodied and falling around her in dank curls.

"The Allfather will deal with you," Loki hissed at her, putting his hand to her chest and a green glow began to emanate from his fingers.

The woman screamed and then disappeared as Loki had that night. Tony opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the air was knocked out of him and Loki pushed him against the wall--no easy feat considering the armour weighed several hundred pounds.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Loki hissed, his face curled into a snarl.

Stark swallowed hard and looked over Loki quickly. Fuck, he looked good in leather. More than good. He was smoking hot, even spattered with blood as he was. Tony was grateful for the suit hiding his growing erection, even if it was slightly painful.

Loki growled and pushed away from him, stepping away to pick up the daggers littered on the floor. God, that leather cupped his ass so perfectly.

"How did you find me?" Loki asked, his voice hard and nothing like the joking cockslut he'd been only a few weeks ago.

"Uh... Cameras. JARVIS can... cameras." He took a moment to be embarrassed at his lack of speech.

Loki sighed and waved a hand, glowing green slightly, and the camera beeped off.

"That's cool. I mean, y'know, cool. What are you?" he blurted out suddenly.

Loki turned to him, his face curious as he looked at him silently. Tony really should be frightened by the way Loki was turning a dagger - almost lovingly - in his hands, considering what he'd just seen.

"I am many things," he said simply, reminding Tony of the night at the party.

Tony was quiet as he tried to think of something in response. While he did, Loki waved a hand and the room was clear of blood and anything else, his skin was clear and now he just looked tired.

"Why didn't you stay?" Tony asked quickly, unsure where that came from.

Loki merely raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't believe I would be welcome in the morning. I thought it best to leave you to sleep."

"You, uh... Disappeared. Literally."

"I teleported," Loki said slowly, as if a child would have understood that.

"So, magic. That's... cool," he replied lamely. Oh Christ, thank god no one was around to say the great Tony Stark so speechless and awkward.

"What do you want, Stark?" Loki asked, sounding as tired as he looked.

Any questions about the whole torture thing, or the alien thing, or the magic thing, were gone. For now, at least. "You look tired. And hungry. I feel like I should feed you after interrupting... this."

"Torture session?" Loki suggested. "Amora is an enemy of my world and a danger to my family. She has information I needed to protect them."

"'Your world'? So you are an alien?" Tony asked, his curiosity sparking again.

"Insofar as I'm not from earth, yes. Is there a point to your ramblings?"

"Usually. Right now, I'm trying to ask you back to the mansion for--"

"Sex?" Loki interrupted, his usual smirk returning.

Tony grinned back. "I was going to say food and sleep, but sex is always good."

Loki chuckled and shook his head slightly, and for a moment Tony thought he would say no.

"Very well. I enjoy your company; you're far more intelligent than other mortals."

Tony's grin widened as he dared to step closer. "Then lets go. I can fly us back and--"

Loki gripped his shoulder and a flash of bright green went all around them, and a terrifying falling sensation, before they were stood in the mansion's living area.

"--we can order takeout," Tony finished. "That was... easier."

Loki's lips curled into a small smile. Tony went to the drawer underneath the coffee table and pulled out the stash of takeaway menus. He handed them to Loki, who looked at them with a confused frown.

"Find something you want while I go get out of this," Tony said before he hurried down to the workshop to get out of the suit.

His mind was racing, thinking through all the questions he could ask, trying to get over the fact that aliens were real, and they were hot as fuck. And the magic, god that was amazing. His brain was rushing through all of the uses he could find for something like that.

When he came back upstairs, Loki was sat on the sofa with his legs crossed, still looking confused at the menus. He'd changed out of that... armour, really, into something that looked more comfortable. It was some mix of emerald green and deep black, fabric and leather coming together in a way that made Tony want to drag him up and bend him over. Loki looked up at him with a smirk, as if he'd read his mind.

"You aren't telepathic, right? Because that would be really awkward," Tony blurted out.

Loki laughed, grinning. "I don't see thoughts, just... emotions. _Desires_."

He had no right to say that word in that voice, because Tony's erection was coming back.

"Have you chosen something?" he asked, trying to change the subject as he came over and dropped onto the other sofa.

"I don't know what any of this is," Loki admitted, his voice soft as if embarrassed. "I know what a burger is."

"Then we'll get burgers. Earth food is ridiculously complicated," Tony teased. Loki huffed a laugh and set the menus down on the table. "So where are you from?"

"Asgard, realm of Odin Allfather."

"Odin? Like, the Viking god?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The very same."

"Wait, so you're _the_ Loki? And all that myth shit is real?"

"I don't know about all of it, because I certainly didn't arrange the death of my apparent brother."

"And the magic, that's all... part of it?"

"Asgard is a realm of warriors. My skills aren't respected among such foolish idiots, but yes."

"And the torture thing?"

"Amora was once my... tutor, I suppose. Hired by my mother when she realised that my powers were too strong for her to train alone. She betrayed the realm and now holds information about assassins. You interrupted my interrogation."

"Sorry about that," Tony answered sheepishly.

"I imagine she would thank you, if her cold heart was capable of it."

They were silent for a while, as Tony looked over the takeout menus, just so he would have something to do with his hands.

"Before you left," he eventually said, looking up, "you did something to me."

"A spell, to ensure you slept. I saw your terror when I told you to sleep. What troubles you?" Loki asked curiously.

"It's... Pepper says it's PTSD but I'm _not_ talking to a shrink. I was kidnapped, by terrorists. They wanted me to make them a bomb. When they took me, I got a load of shrapnel in my chest. This stops it," Tony answered quietly, touching the arc reactor briefly.

"The shrapnel threatens your heart, then," Loki said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah. This is the only thing that keeps me alive. I don't like talking about it, but I figure if you wanted to kill me, you could just wave your hand. Wouldn't need to rip it out of my chest."

"Oh, I don't know," Loki mused with a grin. "I could be interesting to watch."

Tony huffed out a laugh and picked up his phone, calling Happy to ask him to go pick up their food.

"Do you want something more comfortable?" Tony asked, gesturing to the leather.

"You're just looking for an excuse to get me undressed."

"I don't think I need an excuse," he grinned. "I've heard you beg for my cock."

"I've told you before, Tony. I don't beg."

"I disagree. Maybe we'll have to give it another test."

"Perhaps we will," Loki smirked, looking over him slowly.

"So I not only fucked an alien, I fucked a god, hm?"

"Gods need to be worshiped, do they not? Are you going to worship me, Tony?" Loki asked coyly, biting his lower lip teasingly.

"Fuck," Tony groaned. "Yeah. Fuck yeah, damn right I am."

He stood up and walked quickly over to Loki pushing him back against the sofa before kissing him firmly, forcing his tongue into that hot mouth. Loki's whimpered moan went straight to his cock, as did the way Loki's hands grabbed his T-shirt, pulling to get him closer.

"You made promises, Tony," Loki whispered against his lips when they parted slightly.

"And I'm going to act on them."

"Good."

Loki's hands in his shirt tugged suddenly and he sat up to almost throw Tony onto the couch underneath him. Tony spread his legs automatically to try and get Loki as close as possible. His hands went to the front of Loki's leather pants, whining slightly in confusion when he found lacing instead of a zip. Loki grinned down at him wickedly and the laces were suddenly undone, a glimmer of magic around them.

"Oh, that's useful," Tony murmured as he shoved the leather down.

He could only push those damn tight trousers down so far, but Loki's ass was bare to him. His hands grabbed at his cheeks, massaging them and enjoying the slight moan Loki let out before he kissed him. It wasn't so much a kiss as a domination with teeth and tongue and lips, and it was just too perfect.

Tony stroked his fingertips between Loki's ass cheeks, circling his hole briefly before moving down towards his balls. Loki gasped when Tony stroked over them. He pulled his fingers back and suddenly smacked that glorious ass, loving the absolutely _wrecked_ moan that escaped from the god.

"You like being spanked, Lo? God, I want to make that ass of yours all red and raw, but you'll still be begging when I fuck you."

"Yes," Loki whispered, his hips rolling into Tony's hand, wanting more.

Tony spanked him again, as close to the same place as he could manage. He had to close his eyes against the gorgeous picture that Loki made on top of him. He had his eyes screwed shut, mouth open in a silent scream, little whimpers and noises escaping his throat.

"Get off me a sec," he murmured, hoping the words got through Loki's haze.

Loki whined but moved back, kneeling between his legs again. Tony pulled himself up to sit and froze in place. Oh fuck, even Loki's cock was beautiful. He hadn't really seen it last time, and now he wanted it in his mouth, all plans gone.

He knelt up, pushing Loki gently onto his back before peeling his leather pants off his legs, throwing them to the floor. He leaned forward, resting his weight on his elbows as he moved Loki's long legs over his shoulders. He glanced up at the god (Christ, that was weird but so, _so_ hot) and smirked at the lust in his eyes.

Tony kissed up the insides of his thighs before he got to his cock, nestled in a neatly trimmed patch of black hair. He licked a long line up the underside of it, listening to the hitch of Loki's breath. He took the leaking head into his mouth, sucking slowly, before he began to take more in. It had been a long time since he'd given a blowjob, and it wouldn't be anywhere near as the one that Loki had given him.

Loki moaned softly and buried his fingers in Tony's hair, whispering softly. Tony looked up at him curiously. There was a crease of concentration between his eyebrows, his lips moving slightly. He felt a sort of wave go through his body and frowned at Loki's triumphant grin. The god rocked his hips slightly to get his cock further into Tony's mouth.

Tony was about to pull away to tell him about his gag reflex, how he'd never been good at giving head, but he couldn't feel it. He pressed his mouth slowly further down Loki's cock, but nothing happened. He sat back and grinned at the smug god.

"Oh, you cheeky bastard," Tony grinned. "Now I've got to make use of that."

Loki smirked, his fingers still loosely curled in Tony's hair. He body glowed green slightly and then he was completely naked. He looked slightly surprised when Tony made a dive for his nipples, biting lightly at them. Loki's hips jerked and he moaned, letting his head fall back. Tony reached for the other nipple, pinching it and rolling it between his fingers.

"Tony," Loki gasped out, hips jerking again.

"Just relax, baby."

Tony kissed down Loki's chest slowly, trying to map every inch, every mark on his pale skin. When he got back to his cock, he took it in slowly. He watched Loki's face as his cock disappeared slowly into his mouth. When Tony's nose brushed against his skin, he swallowed hard around it and Loki hissed in pleasure, arching slightly. Tony had to pull back, sitting back just so he could breathe.

"Don't think sucking cock is my forte," he murmured as he moved up to kiss him firmly.

"Something Tony Stark isn't good at?" Loki teased, grinning lazily.

"Hey, I never said I wasn't good. Just not as good as you."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I thought I told you to worship me, Tony."

"Aye, my lord," Tony answered with a grin, moving back down.

This time, he bypassed Loki's cock, putting his hands under Loki's thighs to lift his ass up. Loki's legs wrapped automatically around his neck to pull him closer. Tony took a moment to just admire the lines of Loki's body, but the god growled at him and tugged his face closer.

"Get to work then, mortal," Loki growled in a voice that made Tony grip his own cock tightly through his jeans to stave off his upcoming orgasm.

Tony dove right in, his tongue flicking lightly over Loki's hole in a way that made the god hiss above him. He slowly added a bit more pressure so it was more than a tickle against him. He pressed against his hole until the tip of his tongue slipped in, curling it as he pulled back.

He left a few long licks right over it before he wriggled his tongue back in, fucking into Loki slowly with it. The god was mewling and moaning so prettily that he wondered if he could make him come like this.

"Hey, boss, I-- Oh Christ," came Happy's voice from the elevator.

Tony pulled back quickly, just in time to see Happy put a plastic bag down before turning around and practically running away.

"I'll never hear the end of that," Tony murmured.

"You'll never hear the end of it if you don't finish what you started," Loki snarled, the threat ruined by the whimper in his voice.

Tony didn't argue, going back to what he was doing. He started slow, trying to find his rhythm again. When he curled his tongue in a certain way, Loki gasped and his hips jerked. Tony smirked and easily slipped a finger inside, licking at his rim as he moved his finger slowly. He crooked it before pushing it in a little further and Loki groaned happily, arching off the sofa.

" _Yes_ ," Loki whispered, tightening his grip on Tony's hair. "Yeah, right there."

Tony added a second finger, but knew he wouldn't get in any more without lube, and that lived in his bedroom. He tried to find the right angle again, and knew that he had it when Loki moaned loudly and his hips shot up off the couch. He kept aiming for his prostate and licking around his fingers, watching Loki's face to see the beautiful expressions of pleasure and lust that danced across his face.

"Tony, I..." he whispered, voice strained.

"It's okay, baby. Come for me," he ordered softly.

Loki did just that, gasping loudly and arching as he came, his muscles clenching tightly around Tony's fingers and _god_ he wished it was his cock in there. He watched and rubbed at his prostate all through the orgasm, working him through it.

When Loki was spent and panting, eyes half-lidded, he unwrapped himself from Tony. Tony's scalp ached in the best way from how tightly Loki had been gripping him. Tony reached down to rearrange his cock in his too-tight, painful jeans.

"Come on me," Loki gasped out, his legs still bent around Tony.

Tony groaned slightly in surprise at that. He looked at Loki, admiring the sight. He had barely broken a sweat but he was panting slightly, cheeks flushed. His own come was now pooling on the lean muscles of his abs. Shit, Tony wanted to add to that mess.

He straightened Loki's legs out and knelt over his hips, undoing his jeans and pushing them down, taking his cock in his hand. He moaned slightly in relief at it now being free from the cage of his jeans.

He didn't have the patience to start off slow, so he just started moving his fist as fast as he could over his cock. Loki stopped him easily, taking hold of his wrist. Loki's long fingers joined his on his cock and he moved their hands slower, firmly. Tony moaned, letting his head fall back.

"Fuck, Lo," he managed, panting through his open mouth as his orgasm approached quickly.

"Come on me, Tony," Loki said again, his voice soft and seductive, his face the embodiment of sex.

Tony moaned brokenly as he came, his seed splattering on Loki's stomach and making him look even more debauched than he already did. Loki grinned smugly up at him and Tony couldn't help it as he launched himself at him, kissing him roughly, biting hard at his lips and tasting blood.

When he pulled back, Tony rested his forehead against Loki's still panting heavily. He left his eyes closed.

"I wanted to fuck you," he grumbled.

Loki chuckled at that. "If your mortal stamina would allow it, I'm open to the idea."

Tony pulled Loki's legs around his waist and climbed off the couch, carrying him towards the bedroom once more.

"Can you magic the food over?" he asked before they left the living area.

Loki nodded and his fingers glowed green momentarily before the bag that Happy had brought up was in his hands.

"The poor man," Loki mused with a grin.

Tony laughed slightly. "I think that's one of the most compromising positions he's found me in."

"'One of'? I feel that's a story that needs to be shared."

"Another time."

He gently put Loki down on the bed, taking the bag of food and setting it on the floor. He went into the bedside table, bringing out a bottle of lube and a condom.

"What is this?" Loki asked, plucking the foil wrapper from his hand easily.

"It's a condom. You don't have those?" At Loki's confusion head shake, Tony continued. "They stop sexually transmitted diseases and things like that."

"Do you have anything like that?" Loki asked curiously, looking the wrapper over.

"No, I always use a condom," Tony said, crawling onto the bed to pull Loki underneath him.

"I can't catch mortal diseases, even if you had one," Loki remarked, almost casually, but the smirk on his face gave away the plan behind the nonchalance.

"Then I'm okay not using one, if you are," Tony grinned, running a hand down Loki's side, though he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"I believe it would get in the way of your worship," Loki chuckled, throwing it aside.

He pushed Tony's jeans down enough so he could kick them off, before his fingers moved to the hem of his T-shirt, pulling it over his head.

"Tell me more about this, one day?" Loki asked, running his finger around the arc reactor, careful not to touch it. The tone in his voice left room for a no, which made Tony smile.

"Sure, babe. Right now, let me get you ready while we wait for my cock," Tony said, still grinning.

"I can just--"

"No magic. Want to see you stretched wide on my fingers."

Loki nodded and spread his legs wide, bending them and bringing his hips up. Tony took a moment to just admire how beautiful Loki was, even his hole and his cock. He coated his fingers in lube before putting the bottle down. He easily slipped two inside, crooking them just right and listening to Loki's satisfied hum.

He moved them slowly, scissoring him open gently until there was enough room for a third finger. It slipped in easily and Loki moaned slightly, reaching up behind him to grasp the headboard. Tony moved his fingers quicker than before, feeling his cock begin to harden. By the time he had Loki ready, he'd be able to slip right in.

He tried to focus on Loki's prostate, but by the time he'd found it again, his hips were jerking and demanding another finger. Tony could never deny Loki, apparently. Loki was rolling his hips easily, fucking himself on Tony's fingers. Tony pulled them free quickly - ignoring Loki's growl - and smeared the remaining lube on his cock before getting a little more from the bottle.

He lifted Loki's legs, hooking his thighs over his hips, smirking slightly when the god wrapped them around his waist. He guided his cock to Loki's hole, pressing in. Loki moaned softly, letting go of the headboard to grab at his ass and scratch his back.

"Feel so good, Lo," he groaned. "So damn tight."

"Fuck me, Stark," Loki demanded. " _Worship me_."

Tony's hips bucked into him just at the tone of his voice. He didn't have the patience to start slowly, just pulling Loki closer and fucking into him. They both moaned, Loki's back arching off the bed. Tony grabbed his hips and pulled his ass onto his thighs, giving him the best angle to get his prostate and for speed.

Loki cried out and fell back into that language that he had last time. He used his legs to pull Tony even closer, arching his back slightly for an even better angle. Tony held his hips as tightly as he could, fucking into him fast and hard and rough. Loki's mouth was open, only the occasional noises escaping, with how overwhelmed he was.

Tony was sweating, his hair sticking to his forehead, wanting to make Loki come without a hand on his cock.

"You close, Lo?" he managed.

Loki nodded silently, eyes screwed shut. Tony reached up and scratched hard over Loki's nipples. The god shouted and came suddenly, adding to the drying mess on his stomach. The ripples of his walls and the tightness of his grip was all Tony needed before he was coming too, moaning loudly.

The pair of them were panting heavily and after a moment, Tony pulled out carefully, watching for a moment as a bit of his come leaked out of Loki's hole. He felt disgusted at how hot he found that.

"I'd get you a cloth..." Tony panted, collapsing to the bed beside him, "but I think I might pass out."

Loki laughed slightly and shimmered green slightly in the dim light before rolling over onto his front. He reached out and touched his fingers to Tony's cheek, whispering softly again.

"No nightmares," he promised softly.

"Thank you... Stay? I'll try and make you breakfast in the morning."

Loki smiled and nodded. "Very well. Sleep well, Tony."

"What, no cuddling this time?" he teased, though he had actually enjoyed that.

The god grinned at him and moved closer, rolling onto his side to pull Tony flush against him. Tony sighed slightly, relaxing into the touch.

Cuddling with Loki wasn't like post-coital cuddling that most people wanted from him; with Loki he felt safe, like it was more about comfort and protection than anything else. Loki was a god, what could Tony offer him that he couldn't get anywhere else? The thought was oddly comforting, that Loki didn't sleep with him for his things or his money.

This time, when Tony woke up from his peaceful sleep, he smiled at the still dozing Loki, and didn't reach for his scotch.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like rimming, you might have noticed, so there'll probably be quite a lot of that in future fics
> 
> Hope you liked this, hopefully the next one will be up tomorrow. I'm on half term this week, so I'll see if I can do one a day :D


End file.
